Conventionally, some imaging devices like digital cameras have a camera shake correcting function (see, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2009-301181). When performing a camera shake correction, imaging devices pick up multiple sequential frames in terms of time, and extract feature points in those frames. Next, the imaging devices estimate an amount of camera shake between the frames based on a Motion Vector (MV) in accordance with the motion of the feature point between the frames, and align the position of the feature point between the frames through an image deforming process based on the camera shake amount.
When, however, imaging devices pick up an image of a night scene and that of a plain wall, and when imaging devices are motioned, extraction of a feature point is difficult in some cases, decreasing the precision of a camera shake correction.